onepiecefandomcom_it-20200216-history
Marco
| doppor = Masakazu Morita | doppita = Claudio Moneta (ep. 151); Paolo De Santis (ep. 316) | prima = Capitolo 234; episodio 151 | razza = Umano | affi = Pirati di Barbabianca | ruolo = Comandante della 1ª divisione; pirata | data = 5 ottobre | età = | altezza = | taglia = | frutto = | altro = }} Marco è il comandante della 1ª divisione dei pirati di Barbabianca. Aspetto Marco è un uomo magro, muscoloso e dai capelli arruffati colore arancio chiari. Ha un po' di barba sul mento e sul petto ha tatuato il Jolly Roger della ciurma di colore blu. Indossa una giacca viola sbottonata, dei pantaloni blu scuro e dei sandali marroni. Inoltre porta alla vita un foulard celeste e una cinta metallica alquanto elaborata. Alla sua iniziale apparizione nell'anime aveva i capelli biondi, la carnagione più scura e il tatuaggio sul petto di colore rosso. Indossava una giacca lilla, dei pantaloni scuri e i sandali neri. Da bambino Marco aveva i capelli più crespi, una maglietta a strisce verticali e non portava scarpe. Galleria Marco bambino.png|Marco da bambino Marco.png|L'aspetto di Marco quando Shanks fa visita a Barbabianca Personality Marco is generally calm and level-headed in the face of adversity or challenge; the only emotional moments he has shown so far were directly related to Whitebeard's health (after he was stabbed in the torso by his own ally Squard and after his death). When Ace and Whitebeard were killed, Marco (along with the rest of the Whitebeard Pirates) was in tears. In fact, seeing his captain, Whitebeard, get stabbed through the chest by a deceived Squard was enough for Marco to lose his usually unshakable cool-headedness that he immediately flew over to where they were to smash Squard's head against the Moby Dick's figurehead. He also demonstrates himself to be acute at detecting power, able to quickly notice the presence of Red-Haired Shanks' Haōshoku Haki before anyone else aboard the Moby Dick as well as underlying potential of Monkey D. Luffy. He clearly cares for his crew as he warned them to stay back to Shanks' Haki. Having been a member of the Whitebeard Pirates for at least twenty years, Marco has an extremely high degree of experience with exposure and combat inside the treacherous New World. After Whitebeard's and Portgas D. Ace's deaths at Marineford, Marco took the position of commander of the Whitebeard Pirates, highlighting his level of intelligence and suitability in taking up a commanding position. He appears to be somewhat playful, pretending to be hurt from Admiral Kizaru's attack with obvious sarcasm, though he can also quickly become serious. Marco seems to appreciate raw talent, even if it comes from someone whom he had never met before (i.e. Luffy). Because of this, and based on the fact that Luffy intercepted Crocodile's attack on Whitebeard, Marco immediately took a liking to him. Relazioni Ciurma Being a division head of Whitebeard's crew, Marco had a very strong bond with Whitebeard. So strong was their bond, it seemed very similar to a captain and first mate relationship, much like the one of Gol D. Roger and Silvers Rayleigh. This can be indicated by Marco's position as 1st division commander. Also, during the Battle of Marineford, Marco stood at Whitebeard's side almost the entire time in the early stages of the battle. Marco was also the first and only crewmate who rushed to Whitebeard's aid, after the latter's stabbing to Squard and during his battle with Akainu. Later, Marco attempted to assist his captain in fighting Blackbeard, but was ultimately ordered to stand down. Marco, along with his crewmates, considered Whitebeard their "father" much in the same way the great pirate considered them his "children". Marco also had a very strong bond with the other commanders as well as the rest of the crew. He and Ace seemed to have a close friendship, due to him explaining to Ace the bond between Whitebeard and his crew. Marco also trusted Vista enough to protect Luffy from Mihawk. Shanks Marco inizialmente è ostile con Shanks, in quanto lo considera un nemico. Quando il capitano dei pirati del Rosso è salito a bordo della Moby Dick, Marco lo ha ripreso e insultato per i danni che ha provocato con la sua Ambizione del re. Inoltre ha risposto aspramente alla richiesta di Shanks di entrare nella sua ciurma. Dopo la battaglia di Marineford, Marco si scusa con Shanks per il suo atteggiamento scontroso e lo ringranzia per avere permesso i funerali di Barbabianca ed Ace, iniziando a considerarlo più come un alleato, che come un nemico. Marshall D. Teach Dato che Barbanera è stato l'artefice della morte di Satch e Barbabianca, nonchè della cattura di Ace, il pirata è considerato come un nemico e un traditore da parte dei pirati di Barbabianca. Forza e abilità In qualità di comandante della prima divisione dei pirati di Barbabianca, Marco ha autorità su tutti i membri dell'equipaggio di rango inferiore. In seguito alla morte di Newgate, Marco ha preso il totale comando della ciurma. Durante la battaglia di Marineford Marco è stato in grado combattere alla pari con i tre ammiragli della Marina, gli uomini uomini più forti dell'organizzazione dopo il grandammiraglio. Marco è verosimilmente l'uomo più forte della ciurma di Barbabianca dopo Barbabianca stesso. È stato in grado di resistere senza sforzo alla potente Ambizione del re di Shanks. Solca i mari con la ciurma dai tempi di Gol D. Roger, cosa che lo rende un veterano nell'ambito della pirateria. Capacità fisiche Marco possiede una forza incredebile e ottimi riflessi. Inoltre è estremamente resistente, dato che è rimasto cosciente dopo essere stato colpito da due laser di Kizaru mentre era impossibilitato ad utilizzare i propri poteri rigenerativi. Per di più è incredibilmente veloce, in grado di raggiungere luoghi distanti in pochi secondi, anche grazie alla capacità di volare ottenuta con il suo frutto. Marco basa il proprio stile di combattimento sui calci, aumentando la potenza dei colpi grazie alla capacità di volare, che gli consente di raggiungere velocità maggiori. È stato in grado di calciare a grande distanza sia Kizaru che Aokiji. Inoltre può rendere i propri calci letali trasformando i piedi in artigli. Frutto del diavolo Marco possiede i poteri derivanti da un raro frutto Zoo Zoo mitologico che gli consente di trasformarsi in una fenice. Questo gli garantisce una maggiore forza fisica e la capacità di volare. Inoltre può trasformare i propri piedi negli artigli di un rapace. Nella sua forma ibrida Marco possiede solo gli arti del mitico uccello. Il controllo del pirata sulla sua forma ibrida è talmente elevato da potere trasformare anche solo singole parti del corpo, tanto da riuscire a estromettere dalla sua trasformazione mani e piedi quando necessario. La più grande capacità derivante dal suo frutto del diavolo è tuttavia quella di potere rigenerare e guarire le parti del corpo ferite semplicemente avvolgendole con le fiamme della sua forma di fenice. In questo modo può subire attacchi mortali senza risentirne minimamente, dato che può curare qualsiasi ferita quasi istantaneamente. Marco può curare anche le ferite che subisce in forma umana mentre si trova a contatto con dell'agalmatolite, è sufficiente che il contatto con la sostanza venga interrotto e che Marco ritorni nella sua forma di fenice. Quest'ultima capacità lo rende superiore ai possessori di un Rogia, dato che essi non possono rigenerare le ferite riportate mentre si trovano a contatto con l'agalmatolite. Le fiamme blu che avvolgono il suo corpo mentre utilizza il suo frutto del diavolo non sono calde e non bruciano, di conseguenza non si possono considerare una capacità offensiva. Apparte ciò Marco soffre dei punti deboli comuni a tutti i possessori dei frutti del diavolo. Armi Quando Barbabianca prese sotto la sua protezione l'isola degli uomini-pesce Marco impugnava una katana, ma non si conosce il suo livello di abilità con quest'arma. Ambizione Marco è in grado di padroneggiare l'Ambizione dell'armatura. Con essa è stato in grado di colpire possessori di frutti Rogia come Kizaru e Aokiji. Storia Passato Vent'anni prima dell'inizio della narrazione Marco era già un membro dei pirati di Barbabianca infatti si trova sulla Moby Dick quando Shiki fece visita all'imperatore. Compare anche sull'isola degli uomini-pesce assieme a Jaws e a Teach quando Newgate la rivendica come un territorio sotto la sua protezione. Quando Ace salì sulla nave dell'imperatore, Marco cercò di fare amicizia con lui, spiegandogli il tipo di legame paterno che Newgate aveva con tutti i membri del suo equipaggio. Fu sempre lui a consigliare ad Ace di viaggiare per i mari portando il Jolly Roger di Barbabianca come uno dei suoi figli. Ace, dopo l'assassinio di Satch per mano di Teach, decise di cercarlo per fargliela pagare. Marco fu uno dei membri dell'equipaggio che invano protestò per la sua decisione, affermando che non avrebbe dovuto farlo. Saga di Jaya Fa la sua prima apparizione nella narrazione come un personaggio sullo sfondo quando Rockstar fa visita a Barbabianca su ordine del suo capitano Shanks, affermando che nessuno aveva mai sentito parlare di lui. Saga dopo Enies-Lobby Ricompare quando Shanks incontra Barbabianca a bordo della Moby Dick. Sembra essere a conoscenza dell'ambizione del Rosso tanto da avvertire i membri dell'equipaggio più deboli a farsi indietro. Quando molti svengono tranquillizza chi è preoccupato per loro affermando che i compagni caduti a terra erano semplicemente svenuti. Marco rimprovera Shanks per quello che ha fatto ai suoi subordinati, e appena quest'ultimo lo riconosce gli chiede di unirsi alla sua ciurma, ma il comandante della prima divisione controbatte dicendogli di stare zitto. Saga di Marineford Marco appare a Marineford assieme ai pirati di Barbabianca e ai suoi alleati per salvare Ace dall'esecuzione. Quando Kizaru tenta di colpire Newgate con i suoi laser di luce, Marco annulla il suo attacco con i poteri del suo frutto del diavolo e poi lo colpisce con un poderoso calcio usando l'ambizione dell'armatura. L'ammiraglio blocca il colpo con il braccio ma viene comunque scagliato a una grande distanza impattando con il suolo. Tuttavia rimane illeso. Vede tutti i fuggitivi di Impel Down cadere dal cielo e riconosce Rufy come il fratello di Ace del quale quest'ultimo continuava a parlare. Quando osserva il pirata bloccare il tentativo di Crocodile di attaccare Barbabianca loda le abilità del ragazzo. Subito dopo torna a bordo della Moby Dick per informare l'imperatore che la Marina ha anticipato l'ora dell'esecuzione di Ace, ma egli era già stato avvisato da Rufy, il quale si dirige verso il patibolo. Newgate, vedendo la determinazione del ragazzo, ordina a Marco di proteggerlo e che non l'avrebbe perdonato se venisse ucciso. In seguito Marco è testimone dell'attacco ai danni di Rufy da parte di Drakul Mihawk, così ordina a Vista di prendere le sue difese. Poco dopo è sconvolto nel vedere prima il tentato omicidio ai danni di Barbabianca da parte di Squardo e dal successivo abbraccio da parte dell'imperatore al suo assalitore. Marco si precipita vicino ai due ed assiste all'affermazione di stupidità del capitano dei pirati dell'Aracnovortice. Dopo che Crocodile urla a Newgate di essere diventato debole, Marco afferma che la salute dell'imperatore sta peggiorando, infatti sarebbe stato in grado di respingere quell'attacco che invece ha subito. Marco, mentre Squardo piange capendo quanto sciocco è stato a cadere nel tranello della Marina, gli suggerisce che ha la possibilità di redimersi. Poco dopo rimane scioccato nel vedere la Moby Dick distrutta dalle meteore di magma di Akainu. Quando Ace sta per venire giustiziato è pronto a salvarlo, ma Crocodile interviene prima di lui colpendo i due boia. Successivamente sferra un forte calcio che spinge a grande distanza Aokiji, il quale aveva infilzato il braccio di Rufy con il suo potere e stava per ucciderlo. Il giovane pirata lo ringrazia per averlo salvato. Marco si trasforma completamente in fenice e si dirige volando verso il patibolo, tuttavia viene intercettato da Garp che con un forte pugno al volto lo scaglia a terra con violenza. Tornato in forma umana, osserva frustrato il viceammiraglio. Al culmine della battaglia vede che Barbabianca viene colpito in pieno petto da Akainu, e si preoccupa seriamente vedendo il suo capitano sputare una notevole quantità di sangue. Afferma che è accaduto ciò che temeva di più e tenta di raggiungerlo, ma viene colpito da due raggi laser di Kizaru mentre è ancora in forma umana. Dopo essersi rigenerato usando i suoi poteri, continua la sua corsa verso l'imperatore, tuttavia Onigumo lo blocca a terra mettendogli ad un polso le manette di agalmatolite. Kizaru coglie così l'occasione centrandolo con altri due raggi laser che feriscono gravemente il comandante, il quale cade a terra. Later, after Luffy unconsciously used his Haoshoku Haki, the bloodied Marco showed surprise. By the time Squard entered the battlefield with the paddle boat Oars brought into the plaza, stating that Whitebeard and his allies should grab Ace and leave the enemy to him, Marco was back on his feet. He commented angrily on Squard's foolish way of redeeming himself and quickly ordered a nearby crewmate to remove his cuffs. After Whitebeard declared that he would part ways with his sons and stay behind, Marco hesitated, reluctant, as a nearby crewmate urged him to go. He was next seen with Vista and Atmos, shocked by the sight of Ace taking Akainu's molten punch through the chest. When Akainu tried to strike Ace a second time and finish him off, he was stopped by Jinbe; Marco saw this and, desperate now, ordered Mr. 3, who was dragged over to him, to remove his handcuffs immediately. Akainu turned to launch another attack on Jinbe, and much to his annoyance was repelled by simultaneous attacks from Marco and Vista, who used Haki attacks to drive him away from the injured Jinbe, Ace, and Luffy. Marco, deep in regret, wondered how they could have allowed all this to happen. When Ace spoke his last words to Luffy, Marco joined the battle in order to keep the Marine forces away from Ace. After Ace passed on, Marco was seen crying. Determined to finish off Luffy, who was incapacitated from shock caused by his grief and anguish, Akainu attacked once again; this time he was again intercepted by Marco, who shouted that Akainu would not touch Luffy. He ordered Jinbe to take Luffy and go. As Luffy was all that remained of Ace's will, Marco declared that they would protect him without fail, in place of Ace; if he too were to die, the Whitebeard Pirates would be put to shame. When Whitebeard and Blackbeard confronted each other, Marco tried to fly to the other side to assist his captain, but was commanded to stay back by his captain, who said that he would kill Blackbeard as revenge for killing Thatch. When Whitebeard was brutally killed by the Blackbeard Pirates, Marco was seen mourning Whitebeard's death as Whitebeard left the crew under his care. Marco then witnessed Blackbeard absorbing the power of the Gura Gura no Mi, and when he recognized the stance that goes with the use of the ability he becomes shocked. Marco explained to a fellow crewmate that Blackbeard was no ordinary person. He then joined his fellow crewmates, with some unlikely help from Crocodile, as they prepared to face off against Admiral Akainu to defend Luffy and carry him on to the next era. When Coby yelled for all the combatants to stop, Marco wondered why a Marine was trying to stop the fight. When Shanks arrived at Marineford to stop the war, Marco was told by Shanks to withdraw peacefully from Marineford and avoid prolonging the battle any longer. Marco complied, and was later seen along with the remaining Whitebeard Pirates, grieving over the negative outcomes of the war. Saga dopo la guerra Marco, assieme a tutti i membri della flotta di Barbabianca e ai pirati del Rosso, partecipa alla cerimonia funebre di Ace e Newgate su un'isola non precisata nel Nuovo Mondo. In quell'occasione ringrazia Shanks per essersi occupato dei corpi dei due defunti. Navigazione ca:Marco de:Marco en:Marco fr:Marco ru:Марко zh:不死鳥馬可 Categoria:Umani Categoria:Maschi Categoria:Personaggi del Paradiso Categoria:Personaggi del Nuovo Mondo Categoria:Personaggi con un frutto Zoo Zoo Categoria:Utilizzatori dell'Ambizione dell'armatura Categoria:Pirati di Barbabianca Categoria:Spadaccini Categoria:Lottatori